


Twitter Choose Your Own Adventure Story #1

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Birthing, Boy tits, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Goddesses, Goo Girls, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Multi Cock, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Psychic Abilities, Tentacles, Transformation, bimbofication, cock growth, femboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: From April to July, I hosted a series of polls on my twitter where uses could vote on where a story went. This is every poll and it’s result. The final “story” is madlib-esc lewd insanity starring a femboy who gets into all sorts of trouble. Enjoy!





	Twitter Choose Your Own Adventure Story #1

**1) **The sun shines in through your window. It's time for another day! You rise from your bed and eye up your pajama clad body in the mirror. It's the same you as always! You're a picturesque…

  * Normal Guy (For Now) 26%
  * Hung Lady 24%
  * **Twinky Femboy 42%**
  * Disguised Alien 8%

**2)** You're a spunky, twinky femboy! When it comes to getting cuties in bed, not much can match your adorable smile, fat thighs, and spankable bottom. With a grin on your face, you start getting dressed for the day and put on your…

  * **Programmer Socks 33%**
  * Cheerleading Outfit 22%
  * Mage's Microskirt 26%
  * Nanobot-Powered Smart-Top 19%

**3) **You don your socks, the rainbow ones that come up just a bit past your knees and squeeze your thighs. The perfect mark of an experienced programmer! Thank god your boss made the dress codes so lenient. What a gal! Off to work then. Today, your scantily clad butt is going to…

  * Take the Bus 25%
  * **Walk there in heels 39%**
  * Carpool w/ Coworkers 19%
  * Ride w/ your Roommate 17%

**4) **Walking in heels to your workplace down the street is going to make you look like a total fruit! So, it's just another typical day. You slip on your snug gym shorts and a pink tee before stepping into your black heels and heading out the door. During your walk, you...

  * See your clubbing buddy 9%
  * Run into a woman's chest 32%
  * Get some funky coffee 23%
  * **Get your ass groped 36%**

**5) **You feel a hand squeezing your ass! This’d be horrifying if you didn’t regularly get felt up by friends around this part of the city. You stay still and let that strong, firm hand really sink its digits into your plush bottom. You even giggle.

When you turn around, it’s...

  * Your boss 16%
  * Your femboy best bud 33%
  * **A gang of punky women 44%**
  * A man gripping a cash wad 7%

**6)** Eep! You don’t recognize these people! It’s a group of 4 or so punk girls out from the nearby alley in white tops and pink sweat pants, smirking at you. They’re taller and stronger-looking than you and they each have something trailing down theirs thighs. Thinking quickly, you

  * Run as fast as you can 7%
  * Pan their groping skills 25%
  * **Get a Femboy Policeman 34%**
  * Ask “Like what you felt?” 34%

**7) **You wave your hands for a nearby officer. A twiggy blond-haired twink in a police outfit above the waist and short shorts and stilettos below starts trotting towards you. He's got a stone cold stair to him, and is at least 3 inches shorter than you.

He starts yelling “HEY!”

  * “Cut that out ladies!” 9%
  * **“Erections visible, now!” 53%**
  * “I was next in line!” 12%
  * “Got a groping license!?” 27%

**8) **“Get those cocks where I can see them!” He yells. It seems the supposed punks are law abiding. The ladies drop their pants and let their huge heavy erections pop out. The cop takes to squatting down and inspecting one with his lips. You also let out your cock. It’s…

  * Large. Both of your dicks 24%
  * Knee-length and erect 27%
  * **Locked up in your cage 30%**
  * Pathetic and pinky-length 19%

**9) **In your world, femboy cock length is an inverse bell curve. Either you’re massive or you’re passive. Your 3” one is locked in a cage to signal to all you’re a total bottom.

Seeing this cop slam his face down a dick til his chin’s on balls is hot! With all these cocks out you

  * Check the cop’s cock size 28%
  * Suck cock with the cop 22%
  * **Present yourself for anal 39%**
  * Hand pump the nearest one 11%

**10) **It’s so steamy, you can’t help but want a good fuck! You haven’t crammed anything up your ass since last night’s dildo bouncing. You’re so pent up!

You drop you spats and panties and stick out your fat ass to the punk gang. You spread your cheeks. Soon after, you feel

  * **Cock on your pucker 43%**
  * Police boy rimming you 25%
  * A fist on your asshole 13%
  * A tentacle from somewhere 19%

**11) **Not long after you spread your cheeks, you feel a weight looming over you, breast on your back, and a cockhead against your asshole. One of the punks is mounting you! Ooh, and she’s so thick! That huge cockhead is stretching you good! As you feel more sink in you, you exclaim

  * Ooh my butt is breaking! 16%
  * You’re as big as my boss! 13%
  * **Impregnate my asspussy~! 39%**
  * Tad small for a ladydick… 32%

**12) **“Wow! This dude’s a total anal slut!” The woman yells. As a result of your ridiculous declairation, the punk gets rough and faster with you. You grit your teeth and moan as you try to withstand the ass-ruining wrath devastating you within sidewalk eyeshot. 

Suddenly…

  * Cop cock taps your lips 26%
  * Punk rods fill your hands 12%
  * **Your dick cums handsfree 38%**
  * Your boywomb hymen opens 25%

**13)** Your prostate can only take so much. With one last deep thrust into your ass, you moan like the total anal bitch you are and cum in your cage. It doesn’t take long after for the punk to spunk a pint up your ass.

Having satisfied one punk, you

  * Pull up panties & leave 11%
  * Leave half naked 17%
  * **Present for the next punk 47%**
  * Go ass to mouth 25%

**14) **Who can ever really enjoy just one ass-wrecking dick and be satisfied? Like your second morning coffee, your second anal orgasm is essential to start the day. You spread your cheeks and let your used whole gape for whoever's next. Soon after, you're mounted this time by...

  * **The punk girl's leader 43%**
  * Police reinforcements 15%
  * Your coworker!? 20%
  * A strange blob thing!? 22%

**15) **The apparent leader of the punk gang moves in to mount you. Her pink highlights, deep commanding voice, and bubble-gum blowing aloofness makes it no mystery she’s top dog. What’s really a spectacle though is she has...

  * **Strange powers! 38%**
  * Absolutely titanic tits! 25%
  * Two gigantic dicks! 33%
  * Two pairs of breasts! 3%

**16)** The futa punk gang leader seems to have some sort of special powers to her. Damn, why do half the women who plow you have more to them than big tits and a fat dick? As she grows closer, you can make out what exactly her little ability is. Your...

  * **Brains are going funny 31%**
  * Lips are all tingly 10%
  * Butt is growing wider 29%
  * Dick can’t stop cumming 30%

**17)** It gets harder to think rationally as she draws near. Is she one of those ladies who can squeeze minds with their psychic powers? Seems to be. She doesn't say to spread your cheeks wider, you just do it as her mind commands. With control over your body leaving you, you…

  * Giggle. Speed is hard… 18%
  * Feel your IQ dropping 30%
  * **See homoerotic illusions 34%**
  * Move as her total puppet 18%

**18) **You start seeing flashes of pink and fat, throbbing, needy dicks. It gets you drooling! You're 100% gay already, but the mental cock assault gives you the courage to take the leader's huge dick up your ass to the hilt. As the psychic woman fries your head, you

  * Bite your lip taking cock 3%
  * Feel dicks at your lips 26%
  * **Sense your body change 43%**
  * Are declare Anal Princess 27%

**19) **While you're hocked up on a mental assault of cocks, You can feel your body acting weird. As the psychic punk leader blows her bubble gum, you can feel your butt getting just a bit bigger... and staying that way when she pops it. You're like a puppet to her! And now she's...

  * Ready to plow you 16%
  * Blowing her gum even more 18%
  * **Changing more of your bod 39%**
  * Controlling your speech 28%

**20) **Now it's not just your butt changing with those bubble gum pops. You can feel other things tingling as she steadily blows her gum, keeping her breath steady even as she moves in to position to fuck your ass. Not only is your ass getting larger but also…

  * **Your Chest 32%**
  * Your Thighs 23%
  * Your Belly 18%
  * Your Lips 27%

**21) **Your chest starts bulging. Oh my god, you're growing titties! To think you'd run into yet another mega-psychic! First your boss, now this woman running a gang? As your hefty melons bloom, you check on the officer. Oh no, are you going to change like that too!? He's...

  * Turning into a punk girl! 28%
  * **A stacked busty femboy! 36%**
  * A total bimbo slut! 29%
  * Shrinking really fast! 7%

**22)** The officer femboy's chest is now a giant pair of big bouncy breasts! A look down and you have boobs just as hefty and huge. They're the size of your damn head, with half inch nipples starting to dew milk. You're a total busty mess! With the punk leader eyeing you down you…

  * Get back to spreading 20%
  * Take her gum 20%
  * Try and fight her! 4%
  * **Call her "mommy" 56%**

**23) **"Ready to fuck my asspussy, mommy~?" you ask. Your eyes go wide as you realize what you just said. That... that wasn't you saying that. It looks like the psychic leader is using you like a puppet and making you say what she wants. Your lips open again. You suddenly yell...

  * "Fuck my titties~!" 10%
  * **"Go balls deep, mommy~!" 51%**
  * "Let's invite the gang~!" 15%
  * "Make my tits bigger~!" 25%

**24) **"Go balls deep, mommy~!" you yell. Even with your voice controlled, you love a good mommydom. Just being reminded of your mom's massive cock is such a rush! The punk leader finally gets to fucking you, pressing her fat cockhead against your wrecked asshole. You...

  * Hold still and take it 6%
  * Giggle and sit on it 29%
  * Climax with it halfway in 29%
  * **Keep up the mommy talk 36%**

**25)** It's hard not to fixate on the mommy stuff when you have over a foot of girl dick slamming into you, making a lady out of you. "Oh mommy~! Your cock is so fucking BIG!" You grunt out, gasping for breath as her nuts tap your thighs. You took it all to the hilt! You then…

  * Get fucked for ages. 25%
  * **Have cum bloat your gut 32%**
  * Feel knocked up 27%
  * End up barfing semen 16%

**26) **You bounce on the punk leader's shaft until she finally blows. Thick, steaming-hot pints of her jizz spurt inside you, filling you to capacity! Your stomach's bloated enough were you look pregnant. Your gaping asshole can't stop leaking cum. The punks seem done with you now.

  * **Back to your work walk 58%**
  * Call in sick 16%
  * Try and get fresh clothes 12%
  * Head to a clinic 13%

**27) **You hobble out of the alley as best you can. It's a bit difficult to walk with your new tits, fatter ass, and a stomach absolutely bloated full of spunk. Thankfully work is close. Even with semen leaking down your thighs, you feel up for a day of programming! You enter and..,

  * Get a pat down 20%
  * Greet the receptionist 22%
  * See a coworker like you 26%
  * **Run into a woman's chest 32%**

**28) **You accidentally run into a coworker! Your face smashes against their breasts and your stomach against their crotch. The impact sends an embarrassing amount of spunk seeping out of your asshole and down your thighs. You look up to apologize. The boobs belong to...

  * Jasmine from RnD 24%
  * Karen from Psychographics 24%
  * Dan from Programming 25%
  * **Tammy from Technowizardry 28%**

**29) **You collide with Tammy from the Technowizardry department. Her job's weird. Somehow she melds code with magic and psychic apparatuses to make a functioning product. Electronics, arcane spells, and fat femboy asses are all her total bitch! Her reaction to your collision is...

  * Sultry Embarrassment 25%
  * Raging Anger 20%
  * **Tender & Giggly 41%**
  * Overly Apologetic 14%

**30) **"Ohoho! Good morning dear~" Tammy coos at your collision. You start to apologize for the impact, but it's silenced by the woman patting your head. 

"No worries, dear! It happens when you rush to work. What's on your plate today anyway, honey?"

You tell her you need to...

  * Work alongside her 33%
  * Debug with programmerboys 22%
  * Meet with your superiors 7%
  * **Go test out a product 38%**

**31)** You tell Tammy you're testing out a product today. It's adeviation from your normal duties, but it's a nice change of pace from programming in cute socks all day! Tammy knows… oh yeah, she's the one who's going to help you test out the product. You can't wait to try the…

  * Cock-Hyper 9600 18%
  * Brain-Slosher 7200 25%
  * Bottomizer 4500 27%
  * **Thicksplosion™ 30%**

**32)** It's time to test out the Thicksplosion™! This device finally allows the human body to be molded as twiggy or thick as desired! You'll be testing it out today; hopefully well enough that the FDA approves the use of thick with two C's. 

But, as you step into Techwizard R&D…

  * It's been stolen! 8%
  * Someone already tested it 13%
  * **It automatically goes off 43%**
  * It's doing weird stuff! 36%

**33) **Something electronic squeals near you. The device goes off as soon as you and Tammy step into the room! Haven't you endured enough bodily changes after that punk girl encounter? Your body feels tingly. The look on Tammy's face says she feels it too. The machine is…

  * Growing your cock 28%
  * Inflating your chest 18%
  * **Padding your butt 35%**
  * Meating up your thighs 20%

**34) **You thought your butt couldn't get any bigger after that encounter earlier today. You were wrong! From that distant device, you can feel your body changing more. Your butt and thighs are now nearly twice the length of your shoulders! Tammy's getting the same treatment, but…

  * **Her anus is getting huge 36%**
  * Her nipples change 18%
  * She looks more like you 30%
  * Her belly looks pregnant 16%

**35) **You can see her asshole bulging under her tights! Not only does she have a ludicrously huge ass just like you now, but she has a huge, meaty pucker to boot! It looks like you could just effortlessly shove your fist in there…

  * But first, the device! 13%
  * **But first, more changes! 39%**
  * Butt Thirst: Fisting! 11%
  * Butt Thirst: Anilingus! 38%

**36)** You can feel the Thicksplosion™ still whirling and raging. Will it ever stop!? Your ass is as big as it can get! Other things start to change now, Your limps plump up, your breasts grow...

You catch someone operating the device yelling for help. Oh my god, she...

  * Has four breasts! 11%
  * **Turned into a Goo Girl! 39%**
  * Looks like your clone! 27%
  * Has torso-sized tits! 23%

**37) **That scientist woman's turned into a turquoise transparent goo girl! Wow, who would have thought a device that could cause such violent body changes could lead to that? You yell for her to turn off the device. In response, the woman smacks some big red button. The device…

  * Shuts down and breaks 16%
  * Now swaps your assets 28%
  * **Goes weird and wild! 32%**
  * Opens a weird portal 24%

**38)** Now the thing starts glowing and pulsating energy! The goo woman is knocked to her feet. Huge waves of light blast through the room, hammering against your body. You march forward still, that thing needs to be smashed to bits! Things are weird. Weirder still when you feel…

  * **Tentacles at your ass 44%**
  * Your dick double 23%
  * Weird powers fill you 19%
  * Your body turn to goop 14%

**39)** Something wet and muscular pokes at your backside. Before you can even spin around to see it, it starts violating your asshole! It's a tentacle, there's no mistaking that! But who's it from? You twist your head behind you and see that the appendage belongs to…

  * **The goo woman 39%**
  * Tammy's morphed body 38%
  * Some weird monster 8%
  * A portal on the floor 15%

**40) **The goo woman cares more about penetrating your ass than whatever this out off control machine will do to all of you. Her slimy tendril slips up your butt effortlessly! You try and hobble to the machine to smash it still, but it's so hard to walk with that up your ass. You…

  * Relax; let tendrils fuck 24%
  * Are knocked into the goo 16%
  * **Feel knocked up w/ goo 44%**
  * Finally get to the device 17%

**41) **You feel a weight in your gut from the goo woman’s assault. Slimy goo eggs are being shoved inside your fertile ass! Before you can swat the tentacle away, you feel totally full.

Between your bimbofied bod and pumped stomach, walking is hard. Ultimately you …

  * Hobble towards the device 30%
  * Give up and rest 13%
  * **Uncontrollably give birth 40%**
  * Feel your body get gooey 17%

**42)** You can’t hobble very far at all before contractions hit you hard and bad. Just a few feet away from smashing the device, you fall to your knees and anally birth goo spawn into the world. What feels like a half dozen goo entities stretch your ass wide. They’re…

  * **Goo Futanari 37%**
  * Goo Femboys 36%
  * Goo Tentacle Beasts 15%
  * Goo clones of you 12%

**43)** Fully formed goo women who look just like the one that impregnated you cascade out of you. A good half dozen of them crowd around you smiling and snickering. They all have impressive erections half way down their thighs. They seem to want to…

  * Stop the machine 10%
  * **Control the machine 32%**
  * Fuck eachother 13%
  * Fuck you 45%

**44)** As the goo women congregate around you, they seem interested in showing their mother (male) some of their love. One of them mounts you, pinning you to the ground and fucking you with her surprisingly firm cock. The others stand around you and masturbate You…

  * Give in & get fucked 36%
  * Try and escape 5%
  * Get closer to the machine 24%
  * **Feel Goo Birth Round 2 36%**

**45) **You stop trying to smash the machine and let the massive-dicked goo futas fuck you stupid. It's not long before cocks are also in your mouth and hands. The only break from the brutal buttfucking is a momentary pause to birth more of their spawn into the world. Eventually…

  * They stop the machine 11%
  * **You become a goo girl (♂) 41%**
  * They haul you away 21%
  * Tammy finally helps 28%

**46) **After having so much goo fuck you, jizz on you, and birth out you, your body seems to have succumbed to it all. When you next look at your hands and body, they're made of all that same slime. You're a goo person now! You can even shapeshift. Your first matter of business is…

  * Smashing that machine 15%
  * Revenge fuck the others 24%
  * Breed with normal people 25%
  * **Test your body's limits. 36%**

**47)** You take a moment to see what you can do with your goo bod. You can shift your proportions at will; you can change your ultra-thick figure back to your old twiggy self and back again. You can melt, change color, turn appendages to tentacles... My, what to do with this power?

  * Talk to Tammy about it 29%
  * Head out an open window 17%
  * **Take off with the machine 30%**
  * Try and clone yourself 24%

**48)** Stamina restores with your new goo body, you take off towards the funky machine. You unplug it and head off with it, effortlessly exiting through a tiny window thanks to your new elastic body. This thing can cause some havoc! Why not take it to…

  * Your office space 22%
  * **The nearest night club 35%**
  * The beach 14%
  * The local university 29%

**49) **You head out towards the nearest night club; the one you tend to club in every Friday and Saturday for a good fuck. It's not even midday yet though, so there isn't anyone to mess with there quite yet. Oh, but you can deal with...

  * **Your boss chasing you 39%**
  * The mob shocked at you 27%
  * The police aimed at you 17%
  * The heat melting you 17%

**50) **You notice your boss, Ms. Susie Endra, in hot pursuit of your ass for stealing company property. She’s bolting towards you, her curvaceous body and huge tits hardly getting in the way at all! You better stop her. You...

  * Slip her up with your goo 28%
  * **Aim the machine at her 51%**
  * Flee into a tight space 13%
  * Punch her 8%

**51)** Ms. Susie comes rushing you way, realizing you’ve learned something you shouldn’t. You aim the machine at her to stop her. The machine...

  * Widens her hips 13%
  * Balloons her chest 13%
  * **Gives her a huge erection 60%**
  * Is slapped out your hands 15%

**52) **The moment you turn on the machine and aim it at her, Ms. Susie stops in her tracks. You see a massive erection sprouting out of her panties! She starts yelling at you, but then her cock pops up from between her tits to silence her mouth. With Ms. Susie distracted, you...

  * Flee 4%
  * **Turn up the machine 40%**
  * Get intimately close 26%
  * Watch as she nuts 30%

**53) **"You bastard! Get that thing back here before we both go to jai-OooOOH!" Ms. Susie's plea is interrupted by her cock growing truly enormous, ripping through her suit! Soon, a four foot long dick and massive balls are hanging from her crotch, exposed to a baffled crowd! You…

  * Crawl inside her cock 26%
  * Turn up the machine more 14%
  * Stroke her giant length 25%
  * **Aim towards the crowd 35%**

**54) **The crowd gawks as Ms. Susie's rage is impeded by her gigantic cock rapidly reaching orgasm all its own. You can hear her balls bursting full of seed! It's quite the distraction, enough for you to point the device at others and raise more mischief. Where do you aim?

  * At a cheerleading duo 20%
  * **At a goth chick 36%**
  * At an early 40s MILF 18%
  * At a guy in thigh highs 26%

**55) **You turn the aim of the device from Ms. Susie to a woman in goth make up. The device seems to have an almost immediate effect on her! You see her freeze up and moan aloud. Second later…

  * Her bust size quintuples! 28%
  * **She grows 3 huge cocks! 35%**
  * She's heavily pregnant! 21%
  * She grows 3 meters tall! 16%

**56) **The goth woman shivers a little as you aim the device her way. Just seconds later, a trio of cocks sprout out her pants right into the crowd! To your surprise, the goth woman doesn't react quite the way you expected. She...

  * Frots with Ms. Susie 20%
  * Jacks them all off 18%
  * Loudly yells "Fuck yeah!" 26%
  * **Starts nutting everywhere 35%**

**57) **The goth woman climaxes everywhere almost instantly! Her meter-long cocks blasts your boss in face, and douses the rest of the crowd. More and more cum keeps blasting out of her the more you keep the Thicksplosion aimed at her. Weirdly though...

  1. Her cum is glowing green! 23%
  2. She's growing more dicks! 13%
  3. **Other ladies are nutting! 47%**
  4. Her cum puddle's moving! 17%

**58)** Not long after semen starts spewing everywhere, you see other ladies' dicks rising and spraying all their own! You don't even have the machine pointed at them... futa ladies exist by default in your world, of course, but this spontaneous nutting seems too weird...

  * **It's a cock growth virus! 43%**
  * The machine's borked! 22%
  * They're melding together! 21%
  * They're being controlled! 13%

**59) **"You idiot!" Your boss yells. "You've overexposed people to the machine! You've created an unstoppable cock growth prion that's going to turn everyone into mega hung hyper nutting freaks!" She's not wrong. It seems to be spreading just with sperm contact. And it's...

  * Spreading very VERY fast! 31%
  * Caused military reaction 8%
  * Airborne now 11%
  * **Causing other mutations 49%**

**60) **The longer more freaky semen sticks to people, the more the crowd starts to change. As time goes on, nearly everyone in the crowd experiences…

  * Multicock Growth 5%
  * Breast Expansion 14%
  * Huge Ball Swelling 21%
  * **All of the above 59%**

**61) **Soon, everyone has multiple cocks, watermelon breasts, and titantic balls erupting spunk everywhere. You too are soon smacked by a wayward spurt, your body joining everyone. Oh god! It feels... wonderful! You've never cum this much before! And as time passes, the disease...

  * **Spreads 35%**
  * Is contained 8%
  * Prompts divine help 27%
  * Prompts otherwordly help 30%

**62) **The disease seems to spread rapidly. In little time, you can see huge spunk ropes erupting into the air several blocks away! It's beyond your control to stop the spread of the disease...

The government moves swiftly to stop the cock growth disease. In the end they...

  * Find a cure rapidly 14%
  * Quarantine you & others 10%
  * Quarantine the city 31%
  * **Fail to contain it 45%**

**63) **Containment fails. From the steamy, humid clouds created from everyone's spunk, it spreads across the country in hours. In a day, the whole planet has been converted into futanari / femboy multicocked hyper nutting freaks! 

After causing daily life to change forever, you…

  * Keep your daily routine 30%
  * Are declared king 16%
  * **Receive divine punishment 33%**
  * Get galactic attention 21%

**64)** The heavens descend as a force from above comes to reprimand you for corrupting earth! A beam of light blasts in front of you, a figure teleporting down. You stand before...

  * A busy angel woman 19%
  * **An androgynous male angel 38%**
  * A beautiful goddess 22%
  * An angry valkyrie 21%

**65)** An admittedly attractive androgynous male angel come descends from the heavens for your actions. "Heathen!" he speaks. "You've desecrated humanity and-"

Before he can finish his sentence, you can't help but...

  * Kiss him 35%
  * **Nut all over him 38%**
  * Projectile lactate on him 16%
  * Ignore him & keep fapping 12%

**66)** With your hair-trigger stamina from the wrath of the disease, his pretty voice drives you to violently ejaculate all over the angel just a few words into his sentence. The angel doesn't react in time, and is soon drenched in your piping hot spunk. Afterwords he...

  * Talks you down 4%
  * Catches the disease 40%
  * Calls for back up 10%
  * **Seals you in chastity 46%**

**67) **As semen blasts in the boy's face, he clenches his fist. Suddenly, a chastity cage of holy light seals your giant cock, effectively corking it shut. You've lost your goo properties too; you can't escape it! 

"Now, for divine punishment!" the soaked angel say. He then...

  * Takes you to his goddess 23%
  * Sits on your cage 15%
  * **Grows your prostate x10 50%**
  * Kicks your balls hard 12%

**68) **Suddenly, you feel much fuller than before. Your stomach's suddenly swollen. You poke your pregnant-looking tummy and can't help but moan. That's your prostate! Wow, it's huge!

The angel then…

  * Gives it a test run 31%
  * Carries you to sky jail 13%
  * **Plugs up your butt 33%**
  * Sits on your face 23%

**69)** The sudden sensation of a fist-thick protrusion hits you like a ton of bricks. An anal plug of solid light digs into your ass and presses against your new mega prostate! You can hardly move without it hitting you p-spot and making you giddy!

With that done, the angel says

  * **"Now, to your goddess!" 32%**
  * "Enjoy your new life!" 22%
  * "Can you even walk now?" 14%
  * "Let's test that ass out" 32%

**70)** Your feet leave the ground. The angel hoists you up via holy magic and takes you skyward! To think you'd change humanity and be lifted to heaven (?) in just the span of a few days! 

You ascend into the clouds. The trip up was so rough, you ask the angel to...

  * **Let you cum 39%**
  * Spank you 17%
  * Grind against you 24%
  * Let you grope his ass 21%

**71)** "Hmm? Cumming?" The angel remarks. "With that buttplug and your mega p-spot, you're bound to cum just from walking! Why don't you give things a try on the way to your new goddess?"

You take a few steps forward. You...

  * **Nut hard in your cage 36%**
  * Can't cum at all! 17%
  * Feel you nuts get so full 27%
  * See your gut bulge larger 20%

**72) **It takes a grand total of 5 steps for that funny feeling up your ass to devolve into a paralyzing tingle and breathtaking delight. You cross your legs and cum limp and hands free, all over the clouds below.

The angel boy is trailing off towards some temple. You should...

  * Ask him for help 18%
  * **Walk more towards him 30%**
  * Stay put & masturbate 28%
  * Try & take off your cage 24%

**73) **You give an honest try to keep up with the angel on flight, but it's useless. Your refractory period is gone in just a few steps after that and you're already uncontrollably cumming again. Your angel guide takes notice. He precedes to..

  * Lift you by your ass 34%
  * Tease you while you trot 23%
  * **Make things even harder 40%**
  * Shrink you into his palm 3%

**74) **The angel's hand blasts a miraculous shine for a second. Suddenly, the plug feels even larger and you're stuck in golden light high heels to boot. It takes three steps for you to teeter over off balance and be sent to anal orgasm from the impact...

Finally, and mercifully…

  * **The Angel Goddess appears 62%**
  * He takes your plug out 10%
  * He lifts you away 13%
  * You find the will to walk 15%

**75) **A full blown angelic goddess appears before you! She’s as beautiful as a Greek god, with glowing blond hair and massive cans threatening to rip her toga to shreds.

“Mortal, you have corrupted all humanity!” She booms. “For that, you must be purified...”

  * “By my luminous lips!” 13%
  * “By my angelic asshole!” 22%
  * **“By my angelic girlcock!” 49%**
  * “By my holy wombspace!” 16%

**76) **Wind hikes up the goddess's dress. Her hands pull aside her cute lacey white panties. A cock the length of her forearm with no business fitting in a space that small comes dangling out, slapping against her thigh. 

"Now you will pay for what you've done to humanity!" 

You…

  * Are willing to take it 18%
  * Scoff at her length 35%
  * <strike>Ba</strike>rgain for other methods 8%
  * **Insist to kiss it first 38%**

**77)** It dawns on you that your mind might break in half taking that thing up the ass with your new prostate. You insist you ought to lubricate it up with your mouth by giving is a few kisses! In response, the goddess...

  * **Plumps up your lips 51%**
  * Insists anal starts now 26%
  * Listens to your plea 6%
  * Decrees analingus instead 17%

**78) **The goddess agrees. She gives a snap of her fingers. In an instant, you feel your lips plump up and surge to big cushiony ruby red landing strips for cock. The goddess nears closer, obscene dickmeat slapping against her mighty thighs.

Now you…

  * **Can't close your mouth 38%**
  * Insist Angel boy helps 26%
  * Feel them still growing 16%
  * Get to work 20%

**79) **Your lips have been plumped up so much, they can't even move. You're face is almost like a sex doll from the big 'O' it's making. You can't reject the goddess's cock now if you wanted to. 

The goddess stops inches from your face. Her length's perked up and ready to go. You…

  * **Are used like an onahole 43%**
  * Get sucking her meat 12%
  * Take it all balls deep 21%
  * Slurp her fat nuts 24%

**80) **With your new blowjob-built face, the goddess goes wild. She grips you by the back of your head and slams you up and down her immense cocklength effortlessly. You take it without the slightest bit of pain. Impressive! You then…

  * Pump her cock on your own 22%
  * Take a monster cumshot 28%
  * Hold it in your throat 21%
  * **Ask to take it up the ass 29%**

**81)** You try and ask the goddess if you can take it up the ass. Of course, it’s hard to speak at all because of the enormous girl meat pumping in and out of your throat. Thankfully, as an all seeing goddess, she gets your message telepathically. She decides to…

  * Plump up your lower lips 24%
  * **All-the-way-through you 37%**
  * Get angel boy on your ass 24%
  * Finish in your face first 14%

**82) **The goddess laughs. You suddenly feel her cock get thick enough to clog your throat and way longer. You leave the ground, suspended by her cock strength. The head of her dick pops out of your ass! Oh my god! Her yardstick cock is going all the way through you! 

She then…

  * Fucks you even faster 19%
  * Makes her length bigger 11%
  * Jizzes out your bottom 16%
  * **Starts transforming you 54%**

**83)** This for of yours is hardly fit to take a goddess’s explosively huge cock! She starts making some adjustments for optimum cock swallowing. You feel your body tingle a bit as you’re changed into…

  * **A flexible angel boy 44%**
  * A giant pocket pussy 22%
  * A pair of dirty panties 11%
  * A cock goddess yourself 23%

**84) **The goddess grips your back and tugs for support. Amazingly, angel wings start to sprout out of your backside! They're nothing more than convenient handlebars now, but it's a pretty permanent notice you were claimed by a cock goddess. 

She gets even rougher. Soon you feel...

  * The woman reach climax 13%
  * Your insides changing 37%
  * Your orgasm approaching 10%
  * **Your inches add to hers 41%**

**85)** That huge cock of yours wound tightly in your cage is drained away, every inch or cock pumping into the goddess’s already titanic member. It’s insane; cock is coming in one end and cleanly out the other with you in the center.

Now your goddess…

  * **Pumps you like a sex toy 31%**
  * Uses you like a condom 31%
  * Cums, tip exposed and all 11%
  * Steals more assets 27%

**86)** The goddess rails you harder and faster than anybody ever should be! You're as easy to move as a pocket pussy, going from balls deep to at her cock tip in just single thrusts! What sort of miracle is she employing to get this to work? 

The goddess speaks. She remarks…

  * You're quite a fine hole! 19%
  * **I could make use of you… 43%**
  * Angel boy! Help me. 18%
  * Can you take my climax? 19%

**87) **You're a bit intimidated by that statement. How is she going to "make use" of you? Is orally and anally fucking you at the same time not enough use!? 

Your questions are answered extremely soon. The goddess blasts you with a palm of golden life! You're turned into...

  * **A total bimbo 32%**
  * A devoted cleric 17%
  * A pocket pussy 22%
  * A goddess (male) 29%

**88)** Ohmigosh! The goddess just like totally turned you into an angel bimbo boy! Your like chest feels way too heavy now and thinking is hard and stuff? But like, this cock in your mouth is great. You hope you can suck it for a while and stuff?

  * You feel her cock cumming 24%
  * You feel your lips tingle 16%
  * **The bimbofication goes on 41%**
  * You do for eternity 19%

**89) **Wowie! It keeps going! Soon, you feel loaded with like totally dangerous amounts of bimbo in your system as your tits start to sag lower and your brain goes super hazy. The goddess seems to like it though, even as you morph into a ridiculous skank.

Soon though she realizes…

  * She can't stop it 5%
  * The bimbo's infectious 21%
  * She can't undo it 12%
  * **All of the above 61%**

**90) **"Uh oh!" The goddess remarks. "Like, Ohmigod! Whoops!"

The subtle darling beauty of the goddess warps into big, loud, whore proportions right before your face. Her lips turn to cock pillows, her breasts double in size and keep growing...

Angel boy tries to help. However...

  * He can't stop this 3%
  * He runs away terrified 7%
  * The goddess sucks him off 30%
  * **He starts bimbofying 60%**

**91) **Once a spec of pre from the bimbofying goddess hits the prim and proper angel, his fate is sealed. You can see him grow cantaloupe-sized breasts and big pink plushy lips right before your eyes! Soon all his worry is replaced with giggles... can anyone stop this?

  * **No, bimboism spreads 41%**
  * A fail safe activates 21%
  * You break away & stop it 8%
  * The goddess gets control 30%

**92) **It takes little time at all for the three of you to become big busty bimbos with bubblegum pink hair, content just to suck and fuck all day. And like, OMG! It's soooo fun! You need to show more people this! To spread the word on bimboism, you…

  * Go back down to earth 13%
  * **Infect the clouds 40%**
  * Ask the goddess for help 26%
  * Just keep fucking 21%

**93) **Soon enough, your big fat bimbo cocks start leaking fluid into the clouds. The clouds start to turn pink and stormy! Soon your corrupt bimbo juices are raining down onto the planet below...

You decide to…

  * **Let the goddess finish 45%**
  * Go back to earth 15%
  * Wait before acting 1%
  * See if your tits lactate 39%

**94) **You go mostly limp and let the now bimbofied goddess finish inside you. Just moments later, you feel her climaxing! Pink semen comes retching out your face and backwashing out of your ass as her bimbogasm overwhelms you!

With more corrupt fluid in the clouds…

  * **They storm heavily 35%**
  * Thunder turns to giggles 27%
  * All the clouds turn pink 22%
  * You sink into them 16%

**95)** The pink clouds below are too hard to ignore. They've got too much of your corrupt bimbo juices in them! You don't really care, of course. All your bimbo brain can think about right now is makeup and cocks. You wonder what the rain will be like back down on earth...

  * So you finally head down 22%
  * You make the clouds worse 29%
  * You fall into the clouds 17%
  * **Eh, rather suck more cock 32%**

**96)** You happily shove your face back down on goddess’s cock and ignore the sound of thunder below. The clouds start raining bimbo corrupt water down to earth! 

You happen to be kneeling on a week section of clouds. You start to fall back down to earth! Thankfully though…

  * You have bimbo god powers 27%
  * The goddess catches you 26%
  * **Your tits break the fall 30%**
  * Your lips break the fall 18%

**97) **You slip out of the clouds and plummet to your doom... or so you think. Your big fat tits somehow cushion the fall as you land like big safety pillows. Still though... you fell from that height and your fine? Something weird's up.

Speaking of weird, it's raining pink and…

  * **Bimbofying everyone 55%**
  * Growing their breasts 13%
  * Turning everything pink 15%
  * Making everyone giggle 16%

**98) **Everything the rain touches starts going pink and bimbo-y. Sure, you already turned humanity into a bunch of multi-hyper-cocked nymphos, but now they all have giant tits, pink hair, and cock-gobbling lips. You can't help but wonder how far the bimbo clouds extend...

  * You control them 21%
  * They're everywhere 32%
  * **They turn to a low fog 34%**
  * Only this city is hit 13%

**99) **Soon the clouds descend. Everything's coated in a bimbofying fog. Everything from that gang that fucked you, your old coworkers, the city pedestrians, and even that goddess and angel are hung, thickheaded, stacked, and slutty. 

What are you going to do?

  * Enjoy your new life 17%
  * **Offer your butt for fun 37%**
  * Giggle like a dumb bitch 22%
  * Get ready for tommorrow 24%

**100)** You offer your asshole to everyone, content with a world of busty, hung, ditzy bimbos. With the whole world coated in that pink fog, they all join you in an orgy not long after...

**THE END**


End file.
